In the design of hard disk files. a typical problem is encountered when the parallelism between the disk stack centerline (axis of rotation) and the head carrier (rotary actuator) centerline (pivot axis) shift relative to one another causing track misregistration (TMR). TMR may be a result of vibrations or thermally induced movements of the components. These characteristics are inherent in files using a plate type base casting design. The base casting also bends during operation of the file causing relative movement between the respective centerlines or axes of rotation of the disk stack and actuator. When the TMR is excessive, the transducer head on the most remote disk may not be properly aligned to the same cylinder as the servo head, normally positioned on the uppermost disk surface, resulting in "write fault errors".